Contentment
by Janey57
Summary: Will and Sonny, happily figuring it all out.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, baby, any chance you could get home a little early today?"

Sonny glanced at the clock, around the coffee house. While the flow of customers was steady, Sonny knew that Will wouldn't ask unless it was important.

"I can do that, sure. How's it going? Is she not feeling better yet?" Sonny asked.

"No, she's definitely feeling better, and her fever is down, but she keeps asking for you and wondering when you're coming home…." Will replied.

Thankfully Ari wasn't sick very often, but when she was, it was always Sonny she wanted. As much as she adored her Daddy, it was Sonny she trusted to make her feel better.

Sonny arrived home half-hour later, leaving paperwork and inventory for another day. Opening the door quietly, he heard both the low murmur of Will's voice and the high, sweet tones of Ari's. Will was reading to Ari from her favorite book, The Giving Tree. They had read it so many times together that Ari, though only four, could actively participate in the "reading" of the pages.

Sonny walked slowing into the living room, not wanting to distract them; as soon as Ari saw him in the doorway, though, she catapulted from her Daddy's lap and skipped to Sonny. "Papa! You're home!" she happily observed, her little voice hoarse from all the coughing she'd done over the last few days.

"Yep, Daddy told me you were asking for me, so I know I had to get home _fast_," Sonny replied, wrapping Ari in a huge hug and pressing his lips against her temple, checking to see if she felt warm. Only a little, he noted with relief.

Ari smiled at him happily, tucked her little head against his neck, let out a deep, contented sigh.

"Daddy, Papa's home. Come do the kiss thing!" Ari demanded. If ever there was a kid who valued ritual, Ari was it. As soon as she was old enough to recognize patterns in human behavior, she had identified an important one: that whenever her Daddy and her Papa reunited after time apart - whether a few days, a few hours, or sometimes just a few minutes - they always shared a hello kiss upon reconnecting. If they didn't kiss in what Ari considered sufficient dispatch (aka, immediately), she had made it her task to remind them.

"Hey, thanks for coming home so fast," Will said, getting to his feet and reaching his arms out to Sonny.

"Of course, baby" Sonny replied, stepping into Will's embrace, feeling stubble against his face as Will kissed his cheek.

"Papa, Daddy says I shouldn't have pizza for dinner again tonight, but I'm still sick so I think I _should_," Ari said, giving her Daddy a stern look before facing Sonny, her blue eyes wide and hopeful. Will laughed, knowing his was a lost cause: from his own successes using his big blues to get what he wanted from Sonny, he knew full well how effective a strategy it was.

"Well, I think your Daddy is right, of course," Sonny said, nodding his head. "But I can also see your side. You _are _still sick, a little… Yeah, I think that one more night of pizza is ok. Daddy, do you think that would be ok?"

Sonny and Will, having read all the parenting books they could get their hands on over the years, knew the importance of a united front in parenting. Though Sonny was invariably the one who capitulated first, he always made sure to let Will have the final word.

"Yeah, sure, that would be ok," Will replied, giving both of them a quick hug before heading to the kitchen to start working on the dough.

Sonny sat on the couch, Ari still clinging to him like a slightly feverish monkey. They read The Giving Tree for a while, then joined Will in the kitchen. As Sonny spread the pizza sauce over the dough, Will and Ari sprinkled cheese. They all then made decorations with green peppers and mushrooms on top before Will tucked the pizza into the oven while Ari helped Sonny set the timer.

Ari prattled on happily as she lined up the forks perfectly along side the plates, taking her responsibility as utensil-setter very seriously. They washed up, sat down to dinner once the pizza had cooled off.

Afterwards, pajamas and more stories and finally, bedtime. Will gave Ari a kiss on the forehead and then stepped quietly out as Sonny stepped in. While Ari was old enough to put herself to sleep most of the time, when she was sick Sonny always tucked her in, softly singing her favorite songs, rubbing her back gently as she drifted off to sleep. After less than 10 minutes of these ministrations, Ari was fast asleep.

Sonny headed back to the kitchen, where Will was just finishing the dishes. Sonny took a moment to admire his partner from behind, then stepped up to him and wrapped his arms around Will's body, pressing his chest into Will's strong back, kissing Will's neck.

"Is it bad that I wanted you to come home early as badly as she did?" Will asked with a grin, turning off the water before turning around in Sonny's arms.

"Naw, I was surprised you waited as long as you did, actually," Sonny replied with a laugh. "I was ready a few hours in advanced…".

"If we called when _I _wanted to, you'd have never made it to the car," Will said, batting his big blue eyes. Sonny responded with a flurry of little kisses, after which Will too tucked his head against Sonny's neck, and let out his own deep, contented sigh.


	2. Chapter 2: One of those days

**Thanks all for the positive reviews. I'm thankful for the feedback! This chapter is not for, shall we say, sensitive sensibilities…. **

"God dammit, this day just _sucks! _What the hell is wrong with people?"

Sonny looked in disgust at the bottom of a coffee mug filled with little chips that someone had knocked off the inside. That alone would not have been a big deal, but add to that his missing inventory (eco-friendly stirrers are not cheap, you know), the no-show of a new barista, Chad playing hooky from work _again_, and the fact that his car had been rear-ended that morning? _Fuck_. It absolutely didn't help that Will had been gone for a week of training and wasn't due back til tomorrow.

Sonny stormed around the coffee shop, wiping down counters, lining up chairs, sweeping the floor. All he really wanted to do was let out a primal yell, especially after slamming his hip into a table and dropping a tray full of mugs, cussing bitterly as two of them – one practically full – shattered spectacularly on the hard cement floor. _FUCK._

By the time Sonny finished cleaning up (_again_), he was so beyond disgusted with all of it – the coffee shop, the mugs, himself – that all he wanted to do was break more shit. Only the knowledge that he'd just have to clean up the wreckage afterward kept him from flinging plate after plate against the walls. He headed out, drove too fast, and was too mad to care.

When Sonny got home, he was no less pissed off. His whole body felt agitated, ready to explode. Slamming the door behind him, he entered the apartment, flung himself on the couch, started pounding on the pillows, burying his face in the cushions and indulging in the scream that had been building for hours.

Lifting his head, he was shocked to see Will standing in the doorway watching him.

"Babe? You, um, ok?" Will asked tentatively, not sure what to make of his hot mess of a boyfriend sprawled across the couch.

"Will? What are you doing home?" Sonny asked, not nearly as lovingly as Will might have hoped given that he'd just gotten back.

"We got out a day early and I wanted to surprise you," Will responded, his own voice a bit colder. "So, surprise."

Sonny could tell that Will's feelings were hurt, which only made him more pissed off. He'd missed the hell out his boyfriend and had planned a romantic evening for Will's intended return tomorrow, but instead of a sweet loving reunion all Will got to see was him at his foul-tempered worst. _Fuck._

"Sorry, Will. Hell of a welcome home, right? I've just had a rotten day and can't seem to get out of this goddamn funk, and now here you are all gorgeous and I just feel like shit."

"How can I help?" Will asked softly.

"I don't know. This energy is toxic and I want it _out."_

Will thought for a minute, then slipped of his shoes. His shirt soon followed. Sonny drank in the sight of Will's lean smooth chest, his hard pecs an intoxicating contrast to his boyish face.

"Wrestle me."

"Excuse me?" Sonny asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"C'mon, take me down. I dare you." Will stuck out his chin, hands on his narrow hips.

"You're kidding, right? I'm not going to wrestle you."

"Chicken?" Will taunted.

Sonny thought for a minute, then sprang up and kicked off his own shoes, flung his shirt across the room. His eyes narrowed as he looked for a way to approach Will, and circled til Will's back was to the couch. At that point he giving up on strategizing, simply launching himself toward Will. They landed with a thud on the couch, Will's body trapped under Sonny's, skin to skin.

Within seconds Will had bucked Sonny off, wrestled him to the carpet. Sonny struggled under Will's firm grip, heaving his body upward as he tried to dislodge Will. With a final heave, he managed to flip Will over, but before he could pin Will firmly under him, Will rolled over roughly, once again trapping Sonny under him. The two grappled, each trying desperately to establish a superior position. Within minutes, both were hot, sweaty, and panting. The more they struggled, the more they grunted and tensed, the more Sonny could feel the dark energy of the day leaving him.

"Ready to give up?" Will at one point hissed in Sonny's ear after Sonny had tried unsuccessfully to squirm out from under him. With a muted roar, Sonny bucked frantically, and the two rolled over one another across the floor.

"Never," Sonny replied when he was again on top, leaning in close to Will's lips with his own.

"Maybe you're ready to give in?" Will then asked.

"Give in?" Sonny replied, eyes narrowing as he noticed Will chewing gently on his own bottom lip. "I'm on top."

"Yes, I can feel that. But what are you going to do about it?" Will replied, tilting his head back, exposing his neck, slick with sweat from their exertions. Sonny stared, mesmerized, at the pulse he could see pounding in Will's neck. He dipped his head down, licked, then sucked as Will writhed underneath him.

"What do you suggest I do about it?" Sonny whispered, biting gently on Will's shoulder.

"_Me_. I suggest – _strongly_ suggest – that you do me."

Sonny's hand slid down Will's chest, over his jeans, felt Will hot and hard under his palm. He undid the buttons on Will's pants quickly, sat back on his heels to help Will pull his clothes off.

When Will then leaned back on his elbows, the sight of his hard stomach and harder cock robbed Sonny of the little breath he had left.

Sonny quickly shed his own pants and boxers, then pressed his body full length against Will's. His hands touched, rubbed, squeezed Will up and down, kneading the flesh of his thighs, his ass, his back. Panting, he lowered his mouth, pressing his lips greedily against Will's, sliding his tongue deep into his boyfriend's mouth, drawing Will's smooth tongue into his own mouth.

"You are so fucking hot, you know that?" he whispered. Will grinned, ran his hands along Sonny's back, slid them down to Sonny's hips.

"Then fuck me hotly," Will challenged, one eyebrow raised in defiance.

Sonny needed no further invitation. Flipping Will over, he slid an arm under Will's stomach, hauled him to his knees. Licking his fingers, he slid one, then two into Will's tight hole, still holding onto Will's midsection to keep him in place. Will groaned, leaned back into Sonny's fingers.

"More," he demanded.

Sonny slid his fingers out, slid his hand from under Will's trunk to his back, pressing down with his left hand on Will's upper body to keep him still. With his right hand he guided the tip of his cock, pressed gently but firmly til Will opened up to receive him, at first just the tip, and then more, and then all. Will's back, glistening with sweat, rose and fell to meet Sonny's thrusts. Sonny reached around Will's body, felt himself grow impossibly harder when his thumb slid over Will's leaking slit. Wild with desire and light-headed from their exertions, Sonny pumped against Will frantically, rubbing Will's stiff cock in time with his thrusts.

"Oh, _god, _babe, you are so _fucking amazing_. I wanna...oh, god, I'm gonna cum. Please, baby, are…are you ready for me? _Please_?"

There was nothing on earth Will found sexier than a begging Sonny. He felt his balls tighten, his cock throb. "Yes, Sonny, _yes,_ cum for me, cum _with_ me," he managed, feeling is release building, breaking. Will came _hard_, and the moment Sonny felt Will's dick pulsing in his hand, Sonny joined him, his entire body trembling. With a few final, gentle thrusts, Sonny collapsed on Will's slick body.

For long moments, the two lay still, completely tangled up in one another, until their breathing slowed and their flushed skin started to cool. Will managed to twist under Sonny so that they lay face-to-face, and kissed Sonny gently while running his fingers through Sonny's dark hair.

"Hi," Will said. "I'm home."

"Hi, sweetie," Sonny replied.

"So. How was your day?" Will asked, all big blue eyes and beautiful naked and innocent smile.

"I can't remember, actually. But I can tell you I've had a fantastic fucking night," Sonny replied, kissing Will deeply. "I'm just so glad you're home."


	3. Chapter 3: Ouch

Though he told himself for the seventeenth time that he wouldn't flinch, Will found himself yet again jerking away from Sonny as soon as he saw Sonny approaching.

"Will, sweetheart, I promise it'll only hurt for a moment. You do want me to do this, don't you? Please?" Sonny asked, his eyes kind and loving and worried.

"I really do, Sonny. I swear. I'm, I'm just… I'm afraid of how much it's going to hurt." Will looked down, ashamed of himself, feeling embarrassed and exposed.

Sonny's heart broke a little. "Honey, I'm going to be as gentle as I can, and you'll feel so much better. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Will whispered, bringing his eyes to Sonny. "More than anything."

"Then just be still, ok? Let me know if it's too much and I'll stop."

Will took a deep breath, prepared himself for the sensation. As Sonny moved toward him, though, his body tensed up. He closed his eyes when Sonny started poking gently into the spot.

"How are you? Are you ok?" Sonny whispered, worried about the pain he knew he'd have to inflict. If there was anything Sonny hated, it was the thought of Will in pain.

"I'm ok, keep going. Please," Will replied, taking deep breathes in an attempt to steady and calm himself.

As Sonny gently jabbed into Will, he heard his boyfriend's heartrending whimper. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I'm being as gentle as I can," he said softly.

"I know. And I really want to do this," Will replied, wanting to prove to Sonny he could step up, that he wouldn't wimp out again like he had the last time they tried this.

"I'm almost in…don't move, Will, please...we can do this…." Sonny's voice was calm, soothing, full of love. Will squeezed his eyes tightly, breathed through the pain.

Suddenly: "YES! I GOT IT!" Sonny cried out triumphantly.

"Really?! It's done? Are you sure?" Will asked, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"YES!"

And with that exclamation, Sonny delicately held up the splinter that had been lodged in Will's tender palm. "See?"

Will let out a huge sigh of relief, shot Sonny a look so full of love and trust that Sonny thought he would burst.

Sonny put down the needle he'd been using to poke into Will's hand on the bedside table, lay the splinter next to it, then threw both arms around Will's shoulders. "You were so brave, sweetie."

"Aw Sonny, no I wasn't. I was a cowering dork. _You're _the courageous one, piercing my skin like that while I sat here petrified and useless."

"HEY! Don't say that. I know you fear needles almost as much as you fear heights, so to me you were positively _heroic_."

Will blushed. He loved how Sonny could make him feel so treasured even when in his own self-assessment he was nothing short of pathetic and wretched. He shot Sonny a look of pure adoration.

"Can I kiss you better now?" Sonny inquired, eyes wide and innocent as he drank in the sight of Will's smooth face, his pink cheeks, his ripe lips.

"Yes, please," Will replied, leaning forward, wrapping his now-splinter-free hand in Sonny's hair. "I would really like that."

Sonny let his lips touch against Will's mouth tenderly. Will accepted the gentle pressure for a few moments, then tilted his head and pressed more firmly into Sonny. He stroked Sonny's tongue with his own, swallowed the groan that came from Sonny's mouth in response.

Sonny pushed Will gently down, curving his body into Will's as he kissed his eyes, his nose, his chin. As Sonny's mouth slid down to Will's throat, though, Will involuntarily shuddered beneath him, and Sonny realized that making sweet slow love was not what he wanted just now.

Sonny pulled his mouth away from Will's body only long enough to mutter "sorry about this…" before placing both hands on Will's shirt.

"Sorry about wh – _oh!" _Will, already horny and hot, felt an erotic charge in response to Sonny's hands tearing at Will's shirt, buttons flying and fabric ripping. Will responded in kind, pushing and pulling on Sonny's arms and legs to get him out of his clothes just as quickly. They were both soon naked, lustily rubbing each other's bodies.

Sonny stilled for a minute, and Will, always attuned to Sonny's body, held himself motionless under Sonny in response. "I am going to fuck you now," Sonny whispered into Will's open mouth. "I am not going to be gentle at all. Let me know if it's too much, and that's how I'll know not to stop."

Will's eyes widened, his breathing becoming more rapid. His cock twitched under Sonny's thigh, responding on his behalf. Sonny shifted slightly, slid his hand along Will's erection, then opened his hand to welcome both of them into his grip. He spent a few sizzling, exquisite moments rubbing them together while his eyes bore into Will's. "Roll over," he ordered.

Will flipped on to his belly, lifted his hips toward Sonny. As Sonny thrust into Will, he heard his boyfriend's happy sob.

"More. Please, more." Will pleaded.

Sonny pulled back almost to his tip, then slid back in. Over and over, his movements getting faster and faster. Feeling himself nearing explosion, he reached around Will, stroking his turgid cock, loving the slick feel Will's heat. With a ragged moan, he buried himself in Will as far as he could go, feeling his cock emptying itself into Will's tight hole. The sound of Sonny coming was Will's aphrodisiac, and he pumped himself furiously into Sonny's tight hand, his come covering Sonny's hot nimble fingers.

Exhausted and spent, Sonny collapsed on Will, pinning him to the bed underneath him.

Once his brain started working well enough to form words, Sonny asked, "All better now, babe?"

"All better, always," Will replied, his hand stroking Sonny's chest, his heart full with the knowledge that no matter his needs, Sonny would know how to take care of them. All Will needed to do was let him.


End file.
